


I Know How To Change My Destiny

by KidWestHope16



Series: The Scyphozoa fan and Ash Ketchum [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Amnesia, Ash is his son figure, Aura User Ash, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, He is unaware of his potential, Nihilego has a copy of his memories, Nihilego is kind of like a Scyphozoa, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Satoshi Ketchum | Ash Ketchum, Papa Kukui, Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Post-Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Pikachu (Pokemon), Psychological Trauma, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum loves pokemon, Team as Family, chosen one intensifies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Ash had been attacked by a Nihilego and all his pokemon were found unconscious beside him with two Tapu's watching over him. It frightened Kukui but Ash was clearly safe now.Except.When Ash woke up. He didn't recognize Kukui, or his pokémon but was somehow attached to them and seemed overly familiar despite not knowing them.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kaki | Kiawe & Mao | Mallow & Suiren | Lana & Maamane | Sophocles, Kapu-Kokeko | Tapu Koko & Satoshi Ketchum | Ash Ketchum, Kapu-Tetefu | Tapu Lele & Satoshi Ketchum | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Utsuroido | Nihilego & Satoshi Ketchum | Ash Ketchum
Series: The Scyphozoa fan and Ash Ketchum [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534598
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	1. Hands Up If You're Ready For The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Title lyric: superhero - simon curtis  
V. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kukui was thankful that his prayers were answered. Ash wasn't traumatized of his pokémon, he had forgotten that sometimes the gods answered prayers in strange ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: superhero - simon curtis.

Lusamine peered down at Satoshi, or rather Ash. He remained oblivious to his surroundings as he slumbered in what could only be a coma. Much like the one she had fallen into before she was escorted home from Ultra space. It had lasted nearly a full day and the only reason it couldn't be counted as exhaustion was because she had been completely unresponsive to outside stimuli. 

"Make sure to document how his body was affected by the toxins. I want hourly updates on any marks that appear on his body." Lusamine order, eyeing the near smooth skin that appeared free of bruises. Her eyes glancing at her bare arms superimposing thick ropes like welts that encircled her skin. Raised and a deep purple they appeared black. The pain of simply _breathing._ She shook her head, eyes boring holes into the doctor's back.

Lusamine clicked on the lights in her office, frowning in distaste when she saw it had been cleaned. She let it slide as she typed in Satoshi's trainer id and watched as a complete record of his battles, leagues, tournaments and contests loaded. There were mentions of him in published works by various pokémon professors, many from Professor Oak. His trainer id was listed in several police reports, but she was unable to read those. She clicked on the latest league report, the ones from Kalos at the time of the crisis. He was in the finals, ending up in second place when the crisis had begun.

From what she recalls it was a live event being broadcast to the wholr world. Trainers fighting against monstrous roots that seemed to have a mind of their own.

The legendary Zygarde being controlled.

Reports of a trainer being held hostage byt no follow up reports on the rumor.

The gym leaders, two champions and a handful of civilians fighting to defend Kalos fron destruction. No names for the civilians had been given to protect their identity.

Lusamine shut off her computer. Arms crossed over her chest, she leaned back into her chair and stared at the ceiling.

Satoshi was an unorthodox trainer. With inconsistent catching rates. Well traveled for one so young, and involved in many conflicts from what she can hazardly guess due to the many incidents reports. She's found him on many blogs dedicated to trainers and their accomplishments. 

Found news footage of events from Kanto to Kalos

Going after Pokémon with zero sense of self preservation, the orange islands and Lumiose tower being the prime examples.

And from what she recalls Lillie telling her. Tapu Koko had taken an interest to this boy. Stealing a z ring and then teaching him a z move.

Could this be what they call the chosen one?

* * *

Kukui was ready for this night to be over. If he closed his eyes he could almost pretend that nothing was wrong, but he wouldn't. Ash deserved better than this. Better than him trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

Burnet pressed closer to him, muffled sobs tearing at his heart with each sound. Their discussion from earlier about Lusamine's hidden injuries. The toxins that she now carried in her blood stream. And the manic episodes along with increased aggression had frightened him. Would Ash end up the same? Would he end up like Lillie who had developed a frightening fear of all pokémon despite knowing that they would not harm her?

How would they handle that? When all of Alola could see just how much love this boy had for pokémon whether they were his own or just part of the local population. How would his pokémon handle it when anyone with eyes could see how much they adored their trainer.

Would it change how Ash saw things? He knows that Ash would defend his pokémon with reckless abandon. Defending rockruff against a Guardian Deity, throwing himself off a cliff to save Pikachu, even allowing himself to be scratched to hell and back for Litten who hadn't yet become his.

"We'll get through this." Kukui murmured softly. It was all that he could think to say. He didn't want to entertain the option that they wouldn't ever get past this.

Kukui jolted awoke at the sound of someone running. He blearily gazed at the door just as it was slammed open and Lusamine entered the room. Burnet simply sighed and detached herself from Kukui's side.

"Good morning." She yawned tiredly, practically being carried out of the room. She waved Kukui off and then it was just him and Munchlax who sinply stared blankly at him before departing with a hmph sound. Guess he was on his own?

He really should check on his students. Their fearful faces flashing in his minds eye and he cursed himself a fool for dropping the ball in regards to their emotional states. He quickly scrambled out of bed, tying his hair up and reachung for his hat when he saw Ash's cap lying beside it. His heart gave a little throb as he grabbed hold of it.

"We're all going to get through this." He promised. 

Kukui wandered the halls, lamenting miserably about his luck. Maybe he should have followed Burnet and Lusamine, then he wouldn't be so hopelessly lost. So much for finding his students.

"Professor Kukui." Kukui turned around and saw Gladion, Lycanroc by his side. He looked as if he had to say something but ended up staying quiet when Faba turned the corner. Faba warily eyed them both but resumed his trek, pen scribbling away at clipboard. Gladion remained tense, jaw clenched tightly as he slid behind Lycanroc when Faba passed him by. Kukui felt his heart give a little throb as he recalled Ash telling him about Faba's sins. He'd abducted Lillie to use her as bait, stole Gladion's beloved pokémon and attacked him in his room. Leaving him and his other pokémon unconscious. That was bound to cause some issues. 

Kukui stepped forwars and faced Gladion, blocking Faba from view. Both Gladion and Lycanroc relaxed but kept a battle stance until Faba had completely cleared the hall. Gladion looked away from him, shoulders rising to his ears. Kukui let him be. It was best to let Gladion come to him, he couldn't hold his hand the way he had done for Lillie.

Gladion began walking, turning his head slightly to look Kukui in the eyes. Kukui got the idea and followed the prickly teen. His Lycanroc hovered close to him, as if wary of its surroundings and Kukui regretted not sticking up for Gladion and Lillie all those years ago when she enrolled herself into school. Maybe if he had then Lillie would have gained more courage and Gladion wouldn't be so alone.

"Thanks." Kukui almost thought he imagined it but Lycanroc nodded at him and he realized, Gladion would come to him if he really needed to. He knows the teen reached out to Ash before. Maybe he wasn't so alone now.

"Silvally is the one that told me an ultra beast was in Alola." Gladion began softly, slowing his pace a little to walk along side Kukui. Kukui hummed hand in his pocket, rubbing the Z crystals to keep himself alert and focused. "We were on our to find it, we saw you and the others fly past." Kukui knows they had taken an isolated path to Aether, wanting to keep the attack under wraps. Kukui felt a little guilty that he hadn't seen him, but Ash had been his top priority. 

"I arrived early this morning." He commented as if reading Kukui's mind. He stopped so suddenly, Kukui walked a few steps forward before he even realized. He turned back and was instantly taken back to the day Lillie had enrolled herself in school. _Hands clenched tightly to her stomach as she glared up at him, tears of frustration in her eyes. Fighting for herself because no one else would._

"You need to take him away from _here, _it _isn't safe. __They aren't who they say they are_." He whispered tightly, somehow already believing that Kukui would not take his word and go against him. But Kukui was not Lusamine who walked all over her children and left them to fend for themselves. 

"I do believe you." Gladion looked stunned, shoulders curling inwards slightly as the weight of Kukui's belief reached him. He shot Kukui a look of pure relief, a weight seemed to have been lifted off his shoulders. Kukui only had seconds to react when his knees gave out and Gladion pitched forward. Kukui steadied the pale teen, lightly patting his cheek. Lycanroc whined, nosing Gladion's head then licking his cheeks when Kukui shifted the teen into his arms. There was a soft exhale before Gladion seemed to come around, Kukui simply began walking, letting the teenager rest a little. He clearly hadn't gotten any yesterday and maybe even before that and it was finally catching up to him. Ah, to be young and think you're invincible. 

Gladion groaned, hands covering his face but it could not hide how red his ears turned. Kukui paused as he wondered which hall to take next.

"Turn left, employee quarters are down the hall, Lillie should be gathering everyone up by now." Gladion said after clearing his throat. Kukui decided to let Gladion keep his dignity and gently set him on his feet, keeping on hand on his shoulders to make sure he didn't list forward suddenly.

"Take it easy." Gladion nodded, cheeks still flushed. Kukui stepped back as Lycanroc lumbered forward and stood directly beside his trainer. With Gladion in safe hands- paws. They continued their trek to Kukui's students.

* * *

Gladion could still his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. The staccato beat keeping in tune with the rapid pulsing in his head. His vision wavered again and he shook his head. As exhausted as he was he knew that if the opportunity arose he would be getting Ash and Lillie out of here. He didn't trust Faba, trusted his mother even less after what Lillie had told him when he returned home only to find his mother covered in bruises. Eyes no longer a soft lime but a toxic shade so bright it unnerved him.

He didn't believe for one second that she had changed? Father's disappearance had warped her and she could not return to who she used to be. He could not return to that helpless child, he wouldn't. Lillie deserved better. And yet he'd failed her, in his quest to become stronger, he'd left her to fend her herself. But she had also become stronger in her own way. Found someone who would stand in her corner. 

And then made a friend who accepted her as she was and didn't try to change anything. Her admiration of Ash the trainer from Kanto was certainly warranted. He was an intriguing and mysterious individual but he clearly was one to stand up to injustice. His empathy for Silvally was something he'd never seen but clearly spoke of his character. Being chosen by the Guardian Deities to look after a psuedo ultra beast. Helping Lillie get over her fears, Gladion had felt hope for the first time in a very long time.

Gladion caught sight of his sister's concerned frown, a pointed look at Professor Kukui had her nodding even as her eyes lingered on him.

"Have you heard anything on Ash's condition or about his pokémon?" she inquired as she made her way to his side. Gladion let her, he doesn't know how much longer he would be able to stay awake. He wanted to be ready to leave at a moment's notice, Lillie feeling much the same clutched Snowy to her chest. When it was safe he would rest, this wasn't the time to relax their guard. Not when he'd passed mother as she was ranting passionately about a prophecy and about potential. The manic gleam in her eyes, eyes that had missed him completely despite passing directly by her. 

A hand looped around his elbow, he allowed himself this weakness as he followed his sister's lead. He was going to keep her safe this time. Her and the boy who was changing things for the better.

"What do you mean you lost him?!" Professor Kukui asked through gritted teeth, a doctor muttered something about labwork and left then in an empty room. Gladion shared a frightened look with his sister. 

"Lycanroc." He ordered urgency in his tone, Lycanroc nodded and raised its head taking a deep breath in. It paused, turning around before nodding his way. Gladion and Lillie took off after him, footsteps behind them.

Lycanroc came to a sudden stop outside the pokémon infirmary, paw held up to stop them from moving forward. Both Gladion and Lillie peered around Lycanroc to see Faba standing before Ash who had Pikachu hanging off his shoulder and was sitting on the bed that Lycanroc was on. Rowlet in his arms, and Torracat on his lap.

"I still don't understand your question whatever your name is. Your just making sparky upset." Pikachu growled, cheeks sparking as Faba made to step closer. Lycanroc whined, Ash gently rested his hand between its eyes.

"You're okay. Sparky won't let the annoying come any closer." Faba squawked outraged at the dismissal. 

"I hope you aren't disturbing him Faba." Professor Kukui drawled as he strode into the room. Faba paused, rolled his eyes then tossed his clipboard onto the counter.

"I'm not getting in trouble for this, you handle him. And while you're at it explain what pokémon are because he somehow came to the conclusion that he is one." Faba stormed out of the room. Gladion and Lillie were pushed into the room once Faba passed Lycanroc, Lycanroc snarling at him for coming too close.

"Finally! He was really getting annoying." Ash grumbled, pouting to himself as he pressed his forehead to his Lycanroc. The whimpers died down, until only faint purring was heard. "See? You're okay now. Starfire here will keep us warm." Lillie's grip tightened, and he watched in dread as Professor Kukui sidled up to Ash unaware. 

"Glad to see you're doing alright Ash." He began, and Gladion and Lillie could only watch on as the others rushed forward with exclamations of relief.

"Ash? I thought I was Pikapi?" Gladion couldn't look, Lillie was already looking up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

Ash was in the hands of the Aether foundation with no memories. He had no idea of the danger he was going to be in.

* * *

There was a strange tugging sensation that urged them awake. Centered in their chest, it was insistently urging them to move. Like they had to be somewhere. There was a high ceiling, grainy looking. They looked around some more, spotting machinery all around, creating loud, ear splitting noise. It made them cringe, hands covering ears only to find wires attached to their skin. Or in some cases inside it. Frankly horrified by that discovery they promptly removed everything and decided to get as far away as possible. 

Now that they were no longer tied down to machinery, they followed the feeling, a bright spot of yellow instantly caught their attention. Only when they turned their head to look at it, it was gone! They could feel their lips move downwards as they pondered what to do about the spark that faded. They turned only to spot it again from the corner of their eye. Slowly, ever so slowly they turned until the spark remained in their line of sight. They followed it until they came to a set of doors. Something sticking out of the wall beeped at them, warily they poked it. Jumping as it beeped again.

"Pikapi!" They looked up, the yellow spark! It was gazing at them from behind glass. They pointed at themselves, yellow spark nodded vigorously, sparking wildly. Pikapi pressed insistently at the wall mounted device until it seemed to fail allowing the doors to open. They rushed forward as Yellow spark fell forward. Yellow spark landed safely in their arms and all felt right in the world.

"Pikapi!" Yellow spark chirped lovingly. Pikapi relaxed, unknowingly releasing tension that they had carried since their awakening.

"Lycan." Eyes green, greener than anything they'd seen since awakening whined. They rushed forward to settle dusk. Dusk seemed to settle under their hand. A coo to their right drew their attention to a sleepy ball of fluff and to a source of heat and stars. Cloud and Starfire looked equally miserable. 

"Don't worry. I've got you." They cooed setting down Yellow Spark to gather Cloud and Starfire into their arms before climbing into the bed and settling them all down. Dusk resting against a knee, Starfire settled onto their lap, Cloud resting in their arms and Yellow Spark curled around their shoulders. 

Yes, all felt right in the world.

They were instantly annoyed when a strange man stepped into the room. He seemed surprised to see them.

"You shouldn't be here, let alone with your pokémon." They scoffed, they were not going to leave their friends.

"You can't tell me what to do." The man seemed to become irate, he immediately began waving his clipboard around ranting about protocols.

"I don't see what that has to do with me." They interjected smoothing down orange fur when Dusk whined softly.

Minutes later, many pointless questions asked they decided to ask a question.

"Am I a pokémon?" The man froze, eyes narrowing as he eyed them. "You said we needed to be isolated, so am I? "

"No. You're human. UB-01 really messed with your mind if you don't know that." They felt vaguely insulted. Apparently Yellow Spark did as well as they sparked, audibly growling at the man. Whatever the case was, this man seemed to greatly upset their friends.

"I still don't understand your question whatever your name is. Your just making Sparky upset." Not too long after they found themselves surrounded by others.

"Glad to see you're doing alright Ash." Said the man who radiated kindness in ways that had frightened the annoying man. The others that had followed him in seemed to take that as initiative to begin speaking. All talking over one another, not giving them the chance to speak. So they made an opening.

"Ash? I thought I was Pikapi?" That seemed to silence them. That was find by them, Dusk and Starfire seemed to dislike the noise the most.

"You're alright now, you're okay." They cooed pressing their forehead against Dusk's as a wave of pain passed through them. They hadn't know it was possible to take pain, but they were going to take advantage of this to help their friends.

They looked up when they noticed the silence had carried on for too long. They tilted their head slightly, leaning into Sparky.

"Hm?" The man exhaled shakily, hands trembling as they were shoved into pockets.

"I'm so sorry Ash." He blurted out eyes shutting in pain. They didn't like that look.

"Hey!" They called out grabbing everyone's attention, they grinned and held out their free hand.

"I'm Pikapi, nice to meet you!" The man chuckled wetly.

"It's Satoshi actually." They frowned playfully at the man.

"I like the way Sparky says it better, so Pikapi." The man nodded.

"That's fair. I'm Professor Kukui." He pulled his hands out of his pockets and stepped closer, palms upturned. 

"Can I see your arm?" They glanced down at their arm in confusion. Oh. Blegh.

"Ew." They muttered allowing the man to wipe their arm clean. Then man, Kukui paused, hand pressing down over a rope like pattern. Huh. When did they get that?

Better yet. What was going on?

And why did the girl and boy standing at the entrance seem so terrified? 


	2. Why Do We Fall In Love So Easy Even When It's Not Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kukui didn't realize how much he had to come to care for Ash until Ash looked him in the eyes without a single shred recognition.  
He came to realize that Lillie and Gladion needed a lot more support that they were willing to ask for and he found that he wanted to give them that support. But how could he when Gladion didn't trust and Lillie only accepted a certain amount of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: try - p!nk

Ash didn't remember. He didn't remember! Somehow this was a mixture of both a blessing and a curse. He didn't remember anything that could traumatize him, but he didn't know who _he_ was either. He didn't know who _his pokemon_ were. He didn't know _who_ Kukui was.

A sharp pain radiated in his chest at the thought. Ash looked at him as if he were a stranger, no less, Ash hadn't even looked at him like that when they were first introduced. He had looked at him in admiration and respect. 

Kukui glanced around for something to put on Ash's arm when a hand appeared at his side holding out a cotton ball and an adhesive bandage. Kukui accepted the proffered items from Gladion and made quick work of taking care of Ash's injury. Gladion was staring intently at Ash, pointedly fixing his gaze on Kukui after catching his attention. Kukui gave a slight nod to show that he understood and tried to figure out how he was going to get them all out of Aether. He knows the rest of his students would be free to leave by the day's end. But Ash would probably be kept for further tests. Tests that Gladion seemed to want no part of, if his fear of Aether was to be believed.

Kukui would get them all out of here. He wasn't going to become another adult that couldn't be trusted. He was going to make sure that Lillie and Gladion knew that they could come to him. 

"How did you get in here?" Burnet was standing in the door way looking confused at the fact that they were all in the pokémon infirmary. "And why isn't Ash in the medi bay?" She continued bewildered by the sight of them all in the small infirmary. Ash peered around him slightly to look at Burnet then at Kukui. 

His eyes narrowed slightly, cheek resting against the crown of Pikachu's head. Pikachu gave a short nod and he relaxed going back to petting Lycanroc and cooing soft words of encouragement to Rowlet who had not once awoken. 

"Ash was missing from his room, Gladion's Lycanroc tracked him here." Kukui paused, how did he tell Burnet that Ash didn't remember them. It didn't even seem that he remembered his own name or his pokémon but still accepted them with open arms. Loved them the same as if their memories together meant very little when it came to their bond that held strong.

"You're all very rude," Ash muttered petulantly as he brought his arm back to smooth Rowlet's feathers. "I introduced myself and everything." He continued even as Pikachu crossed his arms over his chest and nodded in agreement. Burnet flinched back, eyes locking on to his in shock. Kukui nodded, swallowing tightly he turned back to Ash. 

"I'm Professor Kukui, a pokémon professor and teacher here in the Alola region." Ash looked confused, mouthing something to himself before glancing at his pokémon.

"What's a pokémon? And am I one? The annoying one said we had to be isolated from each other, so does that make me one?" Kukui could feel his heart throbbing in his chest but slipped into lecture mode, the only thing that could probably keep him together in this moment.

"Pocket monsters, or pokémon for short are creatures that live all over the world. They are living embodiments of the forces of nature, some even being worshipped as gods. Each one powerful in their own right, carrying the ability to fight with different elements." Ash's eyes lit up, looking so much like the kid who had excitedly exclaimed he would love to learn more about the pokémon in Alola.

"Like Sparky and electricity, Dusk and earth, Starfire and Heat, and Cloud feels like the wind and nature!" Ash babbled excitedly, hand waving, body wiggling before he stilled with a soft laugh. "Whoops, glad you're awake now." Rowlet cooed softly, eyes closing before it fluttered its wings and began chirping excitedly. 

Kukui had never heard Ash describe his feelings in full detail, it was always an after thought. As if he thought everyone felt the same. _Tapu Koko is so strong! It's like a raging storm packed together, but like the center? Ya know? _But Kukui hadn't know. Hadn't gotten to ask because Ash switched topics so quickly it was almost impossible to get back to the original topic.

"...yes..." Kukui agreed for lack of better explanation to offer. 

"I'm Gladion, and you are not a pokémon, you're human just like the rest of us." Gladion interjected as he gestured towards his sister and his students. "As for the isolation, that's probably to make sure that you're health wouldn't be compromised. " Ash made a soft 'oh' noise before glancing guiltily at his pokémon. 

"So would it mean the same for them? Am I putting their health at risk?" Gladion's facial expressions softened, a small hopeless smile stretching across his lips.

"Still the same no matter what, huh?" He gave a small rueful shake of his head. "No. I think you'll all be fine. It's just a matter of time before you're pokémon will be back on their feet." Kukui wanted to scold Gladion for giving Ash false hope, he couldn't possibly know that they'd be alright. But then he looked at Ash, cradling his pokémon close, touching them softly with a tender look in his eyes and realized that they would in fact be okay. He's seen Ash's pokémon hurt, or hurting and accepting his help. Doing their best to remain strong so that Ash would smile at them and tell them how _proud_ he was.

"We're all going to be okay." he grinned, eyes shining with wonder and love for his pokémon. 

* * *

"We're all going to be okay." Ash whispered as if telling a secret, grinning at his pokémon. Lillie swallowed back the sob building in her as she witnessed just how much Ash loved his pokémon even when he didn't know what or who they were. To him they were still so very important that even the loss of memories didn't mean a thing. His mind had forgotten, but his _body_ had _love seared_ into it. _Love_ carved and shaped his very _being._

An empty container still retained its shape, ready to be filled once more, with new memories.

Gladion turned to face her, worry in his eyes even as his body language remained guarded. She hastily wiped her eyes and stepped forward with Snowy in her arms.

"Hello Ash, I'm Lillie and this is Snowy, I'm Gladion's sister. I'm glad to see you doing much better." She tried to interject as much cheer as she could into her voice. Ash blinked, glancing between her and her brother before nodding.

"Okay." He said simply. Lillie could still see the others hesitating and took the reigns. 

"These are my classmates; Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, and-" Lana stepped forward with an unreadable look.

"I'm Lana, your friend." Ash shot her a startled look then looked to Rowlet who cooed softly and fluttered his wings in her direction. Ash smiled at her, eyes shut and lips drawn over his teeth. Lana relaxed, nodding once.

"I'm Professor Burnet, glad to see you up on your feet." Burnet offered eyes filled with remorse. Her smile fell flat, and just like before Ash smiled brightly and called out.

"I'm Pikapi! Let's be friends!" He laughed softly, as Pikachu rubbed his head to Ash's cheek. He seemed so carefree. He had nothing to fear.

Because she and her brother were going to protect him this time. He would know no suffering if they had anything to say about it.

And they did.

Gladion stiffened, hands crossing over his chest and Lillie braced herself for her task. 

A cold shudder ran down her spine as the doors hissed open behind her.

* * *

Lusamine practically floated down the hall to Satoshi's room. Thoughts colliding violently with one another as she realized the gem that had landed in her lap.

She had dismissed him before, even when he had been entrusted with the task of caring for Nebby. She hadn't seen him for what he was. A diamond in the rough.

Surely he would understand her goals of trying to understand the ultra beasts? If he _is_ the chosen one, then he would side with her. Protecting her precious Nihilego, helping her in her studies. They were drawn to him. It was fate!

Why else would there be so many appearances after his arrival if not to help her?! 

"President?" Lusamine clenched her hands into fists as she eyed the empty room, a nurse nervously edging away from her. Lusamine smiled, the nurse flinched. 

"Where is Satoshi?" She asked sweetly, the nurse hastily apologized.

"Faba said he was in the pokémon infirmary, Dr. Hashimoto left not to long ago to retrieve him." The nurse babbled nervously, hands fidgeting with the chart in hand. The thin chart instantly caught her attention and her rage grew as she realized Hashimoto had not heeded her warning and continued to play god with patients. The fool would one day kill someone!

Lusamine turned on her heel and marched down towards the pokémon infirmary, anger simmering in her chest at the perceived slight.

She caught up to Dr. Hashimoto in no time and verbally tore into him, sending him on his way with a scowl twisting her face. His skill far outweighed the utter incompetence of the other doctors on Alola. He was on thin ice. She had no need for a doctor that felt he was above learning about his patients before practicing medicine on them. The next time he stepped out of line...

How dare this doctor poison Satoshi with medication he was allergic to. With medication in his medical record that explicitly stated he wanted nothing to do with. What if he ruined her chances of obtaining the chosen one's help. What if Satoshi thought _she _was behind this? No. It would not reflect well on her. She had to make amends.

"President?" Lusamine caught sight of Faba, who did not flinch back as many others would. He stood stock still, eyes warily tracking her path towards him. She _smiled._

"How was Satoshi?" Faba frowned, hands shoved into his pocket.

"He's with his pokémon." He hesitated, searching her face for answers. "He's confused. UB-01 seems to have messed with his mind somehow." Lusamine felt a flash of liquid fire shoot through her veins. The world lost color. The world full of monochromatic shades swayed, a song distant yet alluring humming in her bones. A siren disarming her with cherished memories.

"President!" Lusamine glanced down, Faba grabbing her wrist to stop her from scratching her arms. She twisted free, rubbing her wrist in distaste. 

"Hashimoto is on thin ice. Have Wicke go over profiles of doctors in Alola and find one willing to work with Aether and sign disclosure documents." Faba nodded, hands going back into his pockets as he strolled off. She watched him go for a moment, gripping her biceps until the irritation drained from her. 

Lusamine stared through the glass door. Satoshi was smiling, carefree, as if he knew no troubles.  
She strolled through the door idly, catching sight of the broken scanner and watched as Gladion coolly stared her down from his spot beside Satoshi. Seeing him there, beside Satoshi, with that look... rankled her.

Her _son_ was looking down at her. His cold eyes narrowed, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned his hip against the bed.

Almost as if declaring he would side against her. 

Satoshi blinked at her in confusion. Brows drawing together as he glanced down at his growling Pikachu. He rested his cheek against Pikachu's head and pointed at her arm.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asks softly, eyeing her as if she were some wounded pokémon. Normally this would irk her, yet she felt, almost soothed. Even as Satoshi was curling inwards, making himself a smaller target, he still voiced his concern for her.

"Mother?" Lusamine glanced down, Lillie stared up at her with a worried scowl. Her hand hovering above Lusamine's wrist, a handprint just visible. 

"How sweet, worrying about little ole me!" Lusamine exclaimed joyfully clapping her hands together and resting them against her cheek. Lillie pouted, leaning forward and Lusamine realized that Lillie had somehow stopped her from reaching Satoshi.

That wouldn't do.

  
She stepped around Lillie, ruffling her hair forcefully pushing her back with the gesture.  
"I've already taken care of Dr. Hashimoto for you Satoshi." Lusamine continued as she stepped closer.

Pi-Kah!" Pikachu barked swiping his paw through the air. Satoshi stared at the space between them confusion. 

"Sparky?" Gladion spread his feet, eyes narrowing as Lycanroc loomed beside him in a clear threat. "Hey, _hey." _Satoshi shifted so that all his pokémon were gathered in his lap. _"We're together now."_ He whispers softly with a secretive grin hinted in his words. Her heart gave a jolt as she felt the love he had for his pokémon. His words, his actions both little and bug radiated love. 

It reminds her of the memories Nihilego invoked. Monochromed and luke warm.

Compared to them, Satoshi's love was a mosaic of brilliant colors. So full of warmth and light. 

She had to leave or burn.

Burn again.

Burn with liquid fire and siren calls.

She fled with a barely coherent excuse. No one followed her. She was safe.

Safe to lapse into madness.


End file.
